harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Alice Villows
center|370px Cześć, dziś zabieram was w wyjątkowe miejsce, aby porozmawiać z ciekawą osobą. Gdzie? i z kim?, pewnie takie zadajecie pytania. Otóż własnie wchodzę do teatru (mugole tam wystawiają przedstawienia), gdzie udało mi się złapać Alice Villows. Pracowita z niej kobietka, ale o tym przeczytacie za chwilę. Zapraszam George ;) ---- George: Cześć. Echoooo Już jestem. Piękna panienka to Alice Villows, znana też, jako Alix? Alice Villows: Zgadza się, witam serdecznie przystojnego kawalera. George: Oho ho... podobno Fred jest tym przystojniejszym. ;) Ja cię, ale fajna miejscówka. Twoja? Alice Villows: Śmiech Niestety tylko okazjonalnie, ale faktem jest, że czuję się tutaj jak w domu. George: Super echooo. Może usiądziemy? Powiedz mi skąd wzięłaś pomysł na ten nick sceniczny? Alice Villows: Kiedy byłam dużo mniejsza i nowa w internecie musiałam wymyślić imię i nazwisko dla wirtualnej postaci do pewnej gry. Zangielszczyłam swoje prawdziwe imię, a nazwisko... to śmieszne, ale usłyszałam kiedyś "Willows" w filmie Barbie, a że byłam wielką fanką, chciałam je wykorzystać. Po namyśle stwierdziłam, że lepiej wizualnie prezentuje się literka "V" niż "W" i tak to już zostało. Taki nick towarzyszy mi od lat wszędzie gdzie się pojawię i bardzo go lubię, choć nadal nie wiem jak przeczytać. śmiech George: Łał... fajna historia. A co z Alix? Alice Villows: To już wyłącznie zasługa HPW. Kiedy pojawiła się Isthealice, ciężko było ogarnąć, do której z nas akurat się pisze, dlatego postanowiłam przedstawiać się, jako Alix. To imię akurat znalazłam po długich poszukiwaniach imienia dla bohaterki moich opowiadań. George: Sprytne i ciekawe. Powiedz mi jak to się stało, że trafiłaś na HPW? Alice Villows: Jak w wielu przypadkach, szukałam jakichś ciekawostek i dodatkowych informacji, czując niedosyt po przeczytaniu książek. Konto postanowiłam założyć tak naprawdę długo po tym wydarzeniu, sama nie pamiętam, co mnie do tego skłoniło, ale na pewno nie żałuję! George: Cieszę się niezmiernie. Od dawna jesteś tzw. Potteromaniaczką? Alice Villows: Zaczęłam dobre 5 lat temu, będąc jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Pamiętam, że czułam się tam bardzo niezrozumiana przez rówieśników - nikt z nich nie czytał książek, a świat Harry'ego Pottera uważali za głupoty. George: W pełni cię rozumiem. Krótko mówiąc to ich wielka strata. ;) Z mojego riserchu (po cichu: wysłałem sowę do McGonagall) wynika, żeś rodowita Ślizgonka. Dlaczego ten dom? Alice Villows: Jestem bardzo ambitną osobą, często wręcz chorobliwie, a by osiągnąć postawiony cel jestem w stanie posunąć się wszelkich skrajności. Wolę też posiedzieć chwilę i przemyśleć jak najsprytniejsze rozwiązanie, niż rzucać się od razu do działania. Często nie są to najlepsze cechy i mogą prowadzić do konfliktów, ale taka już rola Ślizgona ;) Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że mam ogromną słabość do Gryfonów, a większość spotkanych potterheads z miejsca przydziela mnie do Ravenclawu. George: Ale nigdy Hufflepuff? Alice Villows: Nigdy nie myślałam o Hufflepuffie - wydaje mi się, że ten dom jest najbardziej odległy moim cechom charakteru i nikt jeszcze temu nie zaprzeczył. :D George: Rozumiem. ;) Jakie masz ulubione postacie z sagi? Alice Villows: Zdecydowanie i niezmiennie Severus Snape, ale co jakiś czas mam "fazy" na poszczególne postacie, często nawet te epizodyczne, jak Oliver Wood, czy Percy Weasley. George: Za co jego/ich tak lubisz? Alice Villows: Severus Snape jest postacią, która obudziła we mnie niesamowite pokłady emocji. To charakter, który można analizować i analizować, jest tak zawiły i specyficzny. Bardzo podoba mi się jego przemiana, każda scena z nim to jest coś, czego gratuluję J.K. Rowling. Do mojego zauroczenia z pewnością przyczyniła się także niesamowita kreacja tej postaci wg. świętej pamięci Alana Rickmana. George: Nic dodać, nic ująć. Idealnie wprost bym powiedział. Pozostając przy nauczycielach i magii. Jakie masz ulubione przedmioty z Hogwartu? A może to tylko jeden? Alice Villows: To bardzo trudny wybór, bo w świecie magii wszystko wydaje się fascynujące! Gdybym musiała wybrać z różdżką przy skroni wahałabym się między eliksirami, a opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. George: Zawsze można uwielbiać więcej niż tylko jeden. ;) Dlaczego akurat te przedmioty? Alice Villows: Są chyba najbardziej magiczne i odmienne od tych mugolskich przedmiotów, w dodatku każda lekcja musi wyglądać inaczej. George: Faktycznie, coś w tym jest. Zastanawiam się, w jakim magicznym zawodzie widzisz swoją przyszłość? Alice Villows: Wydaje mi się, że w magicznym świecie chciałabym robić dokładnie to, co w świecie mugolskim - spełniać się artystycznie. "Harry Potter" nie mówi nam wiele o magicznej scenie muzycznej, ale jestem pewna, że jest jeszcze bardziej czarująca niż ta poza światem magii! George: Bardzo fajny plan. Dumbledore kiedyś powiedział, że muzyka to potężna magia. Gdzie mogę kupić bilety? śmiech Powiedz mi, co lubisz porabiać na HPW? Alice Villows: Bardzo lubię przesiadywać na kanale głosowym i słuchać, co mają do powiedzenia inni użytkownicy, również frajdę sprawia mi czytanie inicjatyw typu Czarownica, lub właśnie wywiady z użytkownikami. :D George: Jest mi miło to słyszeć, powtórzę Fredowi. ;) Magia, magią. A chcesz abym zabawił się we wróżbitę? Alice Villows: Bardzo chętnie przekonam się, co trzymasz w rękawie. George: Chusteczkę od mamy śmiech. Poproszę rączkę. Ładna rączka. śmiech Widzę i nie widzę... ale coś mam. Twoim drzewem, patronem jest jaśmin. Oznacza on "dar boga", kojarzy się z czystością. Jaśminowym królestwem są Indie, gdzie kwiaty te zdobią kolczyki i bransolety panien młodych. Kwiaty jego pachną najsilniej nocą, przez co nazywa są Księżycowym Kwiatem i Królową Nocy. Co o tym myślisz? Alice Villows: Pierwsze, o czym pomyślałam to o Królowej Nocy z "Czarodziejskiego Fletu" Mozarta. śmiech George: Jednak coś tam umiem. ;) Jesteśmy obecnie w mugolskim miejscu. Panno Alice, co porabiasz w mugolskim świecie? Alice Villows: Uczę się pilnie, w tym roku zaczęłam liceum i jednocześnie drugą klasę szkoły muzycznej II stopnia. George: Łał... jestem pod wrażeniem. Ogarniać 3 szkoły. Szacunek moja pani. Hmm... w tej szkole muzycznej grasz na czymś? Czy może śpiewu się uczysz? Alice Villows: Przez 6 lat uczyłam się gry na gitarze klasycznej, po skończeniu I stopnia zdecydowałam się kontynuować, tym razem na wydziale wokalistyki. George: Łał... mało oryginalne słowo, ale pasuje. No to tylko mi pozostało życzyć ci powodzenia i samych Wybitnych. ;) A co porabiasz jak w końcu masz wolny czas? Alice Villows: Przyznam, że po... prawie 8 latach łączenia dwóch szkół, jestem nieprzyzwyczajona do wolnych popołudni, dlatego kiedy takie się trafia, nudzę się i nie do końca wiem, co ze sobą zrobić, popadam często w depresyjny nastrój. Dlatego wolę wciąż się czymś zajmować i angażuję się w bardzo wiele dodatkowych zajęć. Jeśli się nie uczę - planuję, organizuję, ogarniam. ;) George: Jesteś wyjątkowo zorganizowaną osobą. Ucz mnie mistrzu. Z tego, co widziałem umiesz rysować oraz piszesz fajne opowiadania. Może coś więcej o tym opowiesz. ;) Alice Villows: To tylko poboczne hobby. Przyznaję, że interesuję się wieloma tematami - nie jest to niestety dobre połączenie z moim słomianym zapałem. Jeśli chodzi o rysowanie i pisanie, towarzyszą mi od dawna i lubię to robić, ale nigdy nie kształciłam się specjalnie w tych kierunkach, bo wiem, że łatwo będzie mi się zniechęcić, jeśli okaże się, że muszę poświęcić temu więcej pracy. Także robię czasem te rzeczy, kiedy chcę odetchnąć od innych, a przy okazji okazuje się, że jestem w nich nawet niezła. ;) George: Czasem miło jest tak się oderwać od codzienności. To, jakie masz takie "główne" hobby? Alice Villows: Powiedziałabym, że szeroko pojęta sztuka, ale przede wszystkim muzyka klasyczna, a zwłaszcza - opera. To w tym kierunku kształcę się w szkole muzycznej. George: Super. Może polecisz mi i czytelnikom swoje ulubione "kawałki" klasyczne i operowe. ;) Alice Villows: Jak wielu doskonale wie, moim ulubionym twórcą jest Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart, każde jego dzieło godne jest polecenia, ale pozwolę sobie przytoczyć moje ulubione perełki spośród jego oper - aria Cherubina "Non so piu" z "Wesela Figara", aria Leporella "Madamina, il catalogue e cuesto" z "Don Giovanniego" oraz uwertura z tejże opery i duet Papagena i Papageny z "Czarodziejskiego Fletu". :) George: Dzięki, jak wrócę do domu to na pewno je przesłucham. No czas cię uwolnić od mojej osoby. ;) Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać od siebie? Alice Villows: Chcę podziękować Ci, George, za wspólnie spędzony czas, oraz wszystkim użytkownikom HPW za tworzenie naszego małego magicznego świata serduszko. George: Dziękuję serdecznie czarne serduszko. Chcesz kogoś pozdrowić Alice Villows: Kogóż innego jak całą społeczność? Pozdrawiam serdecznie! George: Jeszcze raz dziękuje za poświęcony czas. Już uciekam. Udanej próby. ;) Alice Villows: serduszko polatucha ---- Dzięki serdecznie za przeczytanie kolejnej rozmówki. Było mi bardzo miło przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Jeżeli macie ochotę zadać którejś osobie z listy oczekujących pytanie, ale wolicie być anonimowi zapraszam do napisania do mnie lub Freda wiadomości prywatnej lub na maila. ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley